Words Hurt
by kittygirlthing97
Summary: Sometimes the words you say and don't mean, can hurt you and the ones you love most. Cloud learns that the hard way. Please read, I suck a summaries. One-shot {warning: death}


Hey this is just is the CloudXTifa version of "Words hurt." Please enjoy it. Its short and um..yeah. enjoy. P.S. I don't own anything but the I tried to fix the spacing as much as I could. Also good news...I have decided to continue thi story, not a one-shot! But quick question.. CloudXTifa VincentXTifa or RenoXTifa ending...or would you like 3 alternate endings? Sorry please tell me what you like. enjoy!

Nobody's POV

'Why is he like this?'

The raven-haired girl wondered as she sat next to her friend and love. 3 years have past, She finally has made 28. Her bar still runs. Her blonde friend has returned home and stayed after the water healed him of the stigma. He always has.

The red eyed girl sighed. It was raining, again. The weather had been gloomy, just as Cloud's mood has been. The rain that ran over the edge of the umbrella they shared made the silence a little less award. She could feel her knees becoming wet. She shivered slightly.

. 'He has always been like this...every since her.' She thought bitterly.

She had always held a little resentment and envy in the flower girl who got so close to Cloud so easily.

'Why couldn't I do that?'

"Tifa.."

The girl turned her head, she had been so deep in her thoughts that the cup that held hot chocolate for her was now nothing but a crumbled mess. She had dropped it and crushed it. Cloud looked at her.

"Tifa, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The Mako-blue eyed boy asked.

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Like you care." She said. The AVALANCHE member knitted his eyebrows together.

"Where did that come from? Of course I care." He said. He reached for her, but she jerked away as if he were trying to burn her.

"Don't touch me.." She said, barely over a whisper. Cloud was hurt, and angry.

"I'm trying to help, Why do you keep pushing me away?" He stood up and glared at her. Tifa couldn't believe the crap he was telling her. She stood quickly and tried sizing up to the tall boy, she could only reach his neck.

"Me? Me?! Oh, yes Cloud it's me doing it all. Yes I'm the one pushing everyone away! Cloud you don't want to help! You left when I needed you, and when I do need you, you're gone! And when you are here, you just lock yourself away! So before you blame me think of what you're doing!" She yelled, tears filled her ruby eyes. She blinked them back. Cloud's glare seemed to become more intense.

" well I'm sorry I wasn't here to sweep you damn bar floor! I went through something, I lost people. Too many. And I have to learn! I can't waste my time with you!" He yelled back.

Tifa was so infuriated, she pointed a slender finger at his strong chest.

"Everybody looses people! I lost my parents!" She said, lowly but quickly.

"But she was young and sh-" Cloud began softly.

"She is DEAD. Do you get it?! She died and got buried! She isn't here anymore. She was my friend as well but oh well people die! Move on!" Cloud went silent. Tifa gasped, she hadn't meant to say that. "C-Cloud.. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that."

She reached out for him but he jerked away. Things changed after that.

.

* * *

1 month later

Tifa walked in to Cloud's room to find the blonde on his bed, she brought him his food and sat next to the man. She turned and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Cloud, I'm sorry. Please smile." Tifa said softly. Cloud pushed her hand away, softly.

"Go away..." he said, far off and sad. Tifa sighed

"Cloud. Please? What do I have to do?" She begged leaning on him.

"You know what you can do?" Cloud asked, losing his temper. Tifa got a bit excited. But what happened next neither of them expected.

. Cloud took Tifa by the troat and slammed her against the wall. Tifa let out a gasp. She tried getting out of his grip but it was no use. He stared at her with blue Mako eyes full of hate.

"I will smile and be happy, when you die." He whispered in her ear softly, but deadly. Then he threw her into the hall,

"Now leave me alone."

Tifa watched as his door slammed in her face, she balled up into a ball and cried, she understood. She knew what he wanted. She should have listened. He wanted her to leave. Slowly she got up and went into her room, closing and locking the door.

The next day Cloud had just awoken and thought of taking a trip to apologise to Tifa, he had said some things he didn't mean. He walked down the hall and knocked on her door. There was no answer.

"Tifa, open up. I gotta tell you something." He said knocking again. It began to worry and annoy him that she wasn't answering. He tried opening the door but found it locked. He knocked again

. "Come on Tifa don't ignore me." He pleaded " I'll kick this door down." He said.

Usually that would have done it, Tifa would have come and timidly opened the door, letting him in to see her tear stained cheeks and red bloodshot eyes. That didn't happen. Cloud stood in hall in silence, then with a quick movement he kicked the door down.

He froze.

The first thing he noticed was the bottles on the floor, all 10 of them empty.

Then he noticed the girl.

Tifa was halfway on her bed and halfway off. She was paler than usual, and her chest wasn't moving. Cloud ran to her, he shook her.

"Tifa! Tifa! Wake up! Please open you're eyes!" He yelled, he felt tears in his eyes as he felt no pulse. He reached for the phone by her bed, ask he dialed 911 he noticed a white piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it. Then before he could read it he asked for an ambulance.

"Yes..I need an ambulance..please. i-its my girlfriend...she is not bteathing or responding! Please hurry" And after giving them his address, he hung up. He read the paper as soon as he hung up.. but the note made him burst into tears.

"No! Not again! Not her! Not my Tifa!" He cried "Tifa wake up! Please?! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

As he said that the ambulance arrived and took her away. He followed, losing the note in the haste. As the paper floated to the ground and landed the one sentence could be seen

'I'd do anything to make you happy. -Tifa'

* * *

**So what did you think, better? Be back with a new chapter soon soon..its in the writers oven.**


End file.
